


Cures What Ails You

by helens78



Series: Matter of Time [17]
Category: Establishment RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-01
Updated: 2005-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small domestic moment between more shattering times at the Neeson-Isaacs household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cures What Ails You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrose/gifts).



> Don't let the lack of warnings fool you; these are the same guys as ever. But even Liam and Jason aren't going at it all the time. Sometimes they have their comforting moments, too.

Liam's a bear to take care of when he's sick. It's one of those things Jason hadn't counted on when this went from being about occasional encounters to being a live-in relationship. Liam growls enough on his best day; when he's sick, sometimes Jason wants to take off for parts unknown.

Sometimes _parts unknown_ ends up being the kitchen. Today's one of those times. Liam walks in wearing pajama bottoms and nothing else, looking disheveled but much better than he did yesterday.

"Hungry?" Jason asks quietly.

"Yeah." Liam glances over at the counter. "Is that...?"

"Have a slice of pie."

_-end-_


End file.
